ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Optimus and the Heroes Alliance's Plagues
Optimus Prime and the Heroes Alliance allow Pharaoh Megatron to free Dusty Crophopper and the people of Israel from their stone statue tombs. Story (In Egypt...) *Megatron: "You dare escape my wrath on a basket? You dare kill my Whiplash? You dare make a deal with a burning bush?" *Optimus Prime: "Yes, Pharaoh. And I will use this!" (his sceptre turns into a snake) *Megatron: "Get 'im, my sorcerers." (chuckling) *Optimus Prime: "Attack!" (snake kills other snakes) *Jafar and Queen Beryl: (gasping) "Isn't this possible?!" *Optimus Prime: "You've turned Dusty Crophopper and the people of God's nation, Israel, to stone statues! Let them go!" *Megatron: "But... I refuse." *Optimus Prime: "You mean no?" *Megatron: "I refuse to let them go! Take them away!" *Agent Smith: "Yes, my lord." *Optimus Prime: "Now, Xandir." *Xandir the Spellcaster: "Right! Water to blood!" (doing so, turning water into blood, so that the fish may die out.) *Megatron: (sees blood in his bottle of water) "FOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *Evanora: "It cannot be." *Optimus Prime: "Xandir, send a plague of frogs including Diver into the Egyptian Lair of Megatron." *Xandir the Spellcaster: "Alright! Frogs all over land!" *Diver: "Yes, sir! Attack, frogs!" *Megatron: (sees frogs everywhere in his Palace of Evil) "What's this? Frogs? Impossible!!" *Optimus Prime: "He refused the third time. Now, lice! Attack!" *Megatron: (sees lice in his bread) "Oh, no... It can't happen!" *Xandir the Spellcaster: "Flies, your turn!" *All Villains: (chattering) *Megamo: "Ah..." *Megatron: "Isn't it good... or bad news? Look! Flies are everywhere!" *Megamo: "Huh? Impossible..." *Diana Holo: "Sir, look at your livestock! It is all that Optimus Prime's and my damned son's fault!" *Megatron: "Curse you!!!!!!!!" *Queen Beryl: "Aren't I pretty? Huh? What's happening to me?! I have boils! What's going on?!" *Megatron: "Don't you even think about it, my love." *Queen Beryl: "I am ugly! Look at me!" *Megatron: "BOILS?! Goddamnable you, Optimus Prime!!!" *General Woundwort: "Look outside, Megatron!" *Megatron: "What? Fiery hail?!?!" *Optimus Prime: "Now, the locusts." *Makuta Teridax: "Get these locusts out of here, sire!!" *Megatron: "No, look! Nightmare Moon's eternal darkness is out of her control!" *Nightmare Moon: "Oh, no! My darkness! That lasts for three days or more!" *Mephiles: "What is wrong?!" *Optimus Prime: "Now eat lamb and paint the doorposts of every doorstep, so that the lord may pass over us. Javert is the firstborn child of Megatron." *Javert: (singing, then committing suicide) "I am reaching, but I fall, and the stars are black and cold, as I stare into the void, to a world I cannot hold, I'll escape now from that world, from the world of Jean Valjean, there is nowhere I can turn, there is no way to go on!!!!!!!!!!" (commits suicide) *Megatron: "Where's my son?! Javert!" *Master Xandred: "The wind! It blew death through here!" *Optimus Prime: "The lord has passed over us! Glinda, restore the statues to their normal form." *Glinda: "Right." *Dusty Crophopper: "I am free! Yes! Woo-hoo! Come on, guys!" (The end) Category:Heroes Alliance